1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical article to be used for lenses such as spectacle lenses, other optical materials or products, and a process for producing the same.
2. Related Art
In an optical article such as a spectacle lens, on a surface of a base material (optical base material) for fulfilling various functions, layers (films) having various functions are formed for the purpose of further enhancement of the functions of the base material and protection thereof. For example, a hard coat layer for securing the durability of a lens base material, an antireflection layer for preventing ghost and flicker, and the like are known. Typical examples of the antireflection layer include a so-called multilayer antireflection layer obtained by alternately laminating oxide films having different refractive indices on a surface of a lens base material having a hard coat layer laminated thereon.
In JP-A-2004-341052, it is described that a novel optical element having antistatic performance which is favorable for a low heat-resistant base material is provided. It is also described that in the optical element such as a spectacle lens having an antireflection film with a multilayer structure on a plastic optical base material, the antireflection film contains a transparent conductive layer, the transparent conductive layer is formed by ion-assisted vacuum vapor, and the other constituent layers of the antireflection film are formed by electron beam vacuum vapor or the like. It is also described that the conductive layer is formed of an inorganic oxide containing any one of indium, tin, zinc, and the like, or two or more components thereof, and particularly, ITO (indium tin oxide: a mixture of indium oxide and tin oxide) is preferred.
On a film or a layer to be formed on a surface of a base material, a conductive layer with a certain thickness can be formed for imparting electric conductivity so as to prevent static electricity, shield electromagnetic waves or the like. For example, an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer or a metal layer of gold, silver, etc. can be used. However, ITO or silver may pose a problem in terms of resistance or corrosion to an acid, an alkali or the like, and gold generally has low adhesion and film peeling may be caused.